


hard ten soft seven

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Insecure Nick, tag to 15x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick sends a text to the wrong person and panics. Afterall, she's a hard ten and he's a soft seven.





	hard ten soft seven

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who requested it.
> 
> I know the whole "scale" crap is for looks but this focuses on more than that.

If there was one thing he had, it was confidence.   
  
Confidence in his skills, his job, his looks, his personality, women.  
  
Except..when it came to Ellie.  
  
Sure he could keep the front up but the reality was, Ellie turned him into that fifteen year old stumbling his way through his first relationship. All his confidence when it came to her? Acting, pretending. Ellie was smart, beautiful, caring, kind, all around amazing. And him well..he may have his looks but that was still nothing compared to her.   
  
Which is why he was pacing in McGee's apartment freaking out.  
  
He let out a huff and ran his fingers through his hair roughly. McGee sat on the couch, looking highly uncomfortable as he watched him pace.  
  
Almost twenty minutes ago he showed up at McGee's door practically in a full blown panic attack.   
  
Nick had been texting Lucia, and after a flurry of messages bothering him about liking Ellie, he finally confessed. Only..he accidentally sent it to Ellie instead..with her name and all.   
  
Quickly he shut off his phone, shoved it in between his couch cushions like that would help, and minutes later was at McGee's door.  
  
"I really don't understand why you're freaking out over this- Ellie likes you Nick, if anything this is the push you guys needed."  
  
Nick let out a whine, all that confidence he showed slipping away. "I know she likes me man!"  
  
"So what's the problem?!" McGee threw his hands up, frustration seeping into his tone.   
  
"McGee! She's a hard _ten_ , I'm a soft _seven_!" Nick said, words slipping out from a memory almost two years ago.   
  
_Your 'girlfriend' was way out of your league. She's like a hard ten, you're like a soft seven._  
  
Nick would never admit out loud how those words stuck with him. Donnie was right though, Ellie is a hard ten and him..well.   
  
"What?" McGee gave him a 'what the hell?' look. "Nick, you're a hard ten too!"  
  
Nick stopped short in his pacing, amusement forming on his face as he turned to face McGee with wide eyes. "I'm sorry? Say that again?"  
  
McGee's face turned red in embarrassment. "That came out sounding really weird."  
  
A laugh burst from Nick. McGee's lips twitched before they both found themselves in a laughing fit.   
  
Which is when Delilah came in the door. "I'm home, my mom is watching the twi-"  
  
She cut herself off eyebrows rising at the two laughing men. As they both stopped, Delilah held up her hand. "You know what..don't wanna know. Actually I'm glad you're here Nick."  
  
"Uh..why?" He shared a look with McGee that had her narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Ellie was asking if Tim or I knew where you were-"  
  
Nick paled.  
  
A groan came from the couch. "Oh no, not again.."  
  


* * *

  
  
He should have known she'd be there.  
  
Nick was tempted to turn around and run when he spotted Ellie sitting in front of his door. But he was a grown man, a federal agent for crying out loud. He had guns in his face, was beaten for information, disarmed a bomb! And yet the thought of finally talking things out with her terrified him.   
  
Ellie was the one person who had the power to break him if she pleased.   
  
"I'll handcuff myself to you until you talk to me." Were the first words she said when she saw him walking towards her.   
  
He couldn't help but chuckle. Taking his keys out, he let them into his apartment.   
  
Ellie made a beeline for his kitchen, he took a minute to grab his phone from between the cushions and turn it on.  
  
One missed call from Delilah and a text message, three texts from Lucia.   
  
Then there were _thirty_ texts from Ellie along with _twenty-three_ missed calls.  
  
"You know, you took blowing up my phone to a whole new meaning."   
  
Ellie huffed at him from her perch on his counter, legs swinging as she shoved a handful of chips in her mouth.   
  
"And now you're eating all my food."  
  
She gave him the finger. "Hey _you_ were the one avoiding me remember? And I got hungry sitting there waiting."   
  
"Ellie-" Nick sighed.   
  
"Don't say it was a mistake-" Ellie said softly, putting down the bag of chips. "-I mean I know sending it to me was a mistake but.."  
  
"You know it wasn't." He walked over, placing his hands on the sides of her legs boxing her in. She unintentionally leaned forward, the smell of her perfume filling his senses.   
  
"Why do you keep avoiding this..us?" Her voice sounded sad, and it made his heart ache. "I know I'm the one who started it when I dated Boyd, but now it's you who keeps pulling away."  
  
"You deserve better." Nick said honestly. "Ellie..you're a hard ten, and I'm like a soft seven."  
  
A snort escaped her. Nick was tempted to make fun of her for it to ease the tension but stopped himself.   
  
"You a soft seven? Nick you go above that damn scale."   
  
His lips turned upward for a second. "Thanks Ellie..but besides looks, you still deserve better."  
  
"That's bullshit!" Nick flinched backwards a little at her sudden loud curse. "You're the best guy I know Nick, yeah you make mistakes and sometimes your anger gets the best of you but that only makes me like you more. It makes you human, and let's me know that even if I do something wrong I know you won't hold it against me for not being perfect." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.  
  
Nick swallowed roughly at her words. He tried to find something to say to her but couldn't come up with anything.  
  
He always was better with actions than words anyway.  
  
Ellie tightened her hold around his neck as he kissed her. Her nails scraping against his scalp as her fingers went through his short hair. Nick's hands moved from their place on the counter to her hips, traveling to her back and dragging her closer, Ellie let her legs fall open leaving him room to step between as their bodies pressed together.   
  
"You still owe me food." She mumbled against his lips when the kiss slowed.   
  
Nick smiled fondly at her and laughed, his eyes so soft as he looked at her. "I do?"  
  
"Mhmm, me waiting for you and all."  
  
"Fine." He pressed another kiss to her lips. "I have everything I need to make lasagna if you can wait that long."  
  
Ellie's eyes lit up, immediately perking up as she moved away slightly. "Can I help?"  
  
He grinned. "Let's get to work my little helper."  
  
She scoffed and jumped off the counter to help him grab what he needed but as she turned to the fridge, Nick put his arm around her waist spinning her back towards him and kissing her once more.  
  
"Nick, the food!"


End file.
